¡Él Dijo Papá!
by GirlBender L
Summary: Cómo deseaba tener una cámara en mano durante estos momentos. pero no, no la tenía. ¿Dónde estaban todas esas cosas inutiles cuando las necesitabas? Vaya Kami a saberlo. ¡El bebé había hablado! había pronunciado esas cuatro letras mágicas, con aquella vocecita que volvía loca a Hinata. (NaruHina) -¡Pa-pá!- / -¡Hijo!-/ -Papá- / -¡Hinata!- (A PETICIÓN ESPECIAL, TENDRÁ CONTINUACIÓN)
1. ¡Él dijo papá!

**Hellouuu! *W***

**hoy vengo con un pequeño drabble para ustedes, y espero les guste. Acepto super gustosa sus comentarios, y tambien sus... tomatazos virtuales (?). Ok, sin mas preambulos, los dejo leer la historia.**

.

.

.

* * *

** "ÉL DIJO PAPÁ"**

.

.

.

La relación entre Hinata y Naruto –_como ya todos en Konoha sabían_- siempre fue muy, muy, muyextraña. Hinata había estado enamorada de Naruto desde la infancia (o al menos era eso había aparentado) , y todo en ella eran sonrojos por aquí, desmayos por allá… y cierto rubiecito pensando que la Hyuga era, ciertamente, una persona **rarita**. _¡Por favor! Como si él no lo hubiese sido jamás. Pero bueno, ese es asunto aparte. _

Todos, absolutamente todos los amigos de este par de opuestos sabían que luego de que Hinata le confesara su amor a Naruto en la guerra, y a pesar de que ella casi muere en el intento de salvarlo, éste no hizo nada más que _irse bien lejos de ella,_ o en otras palabras más claras, él no hizo más que evadir el tema. Pero tarde o temprano iba a corresponderle, y cuando lo hizo, lo reconoció. Fue por ello que, luego de tres larguísimos años de estar saliendo juntos, (cómo pareja, cabe recalcar) ¡Finalmente se casaron! Y vaya que tardaron teniendo ese bebé. ¿Por qué rayos habrá sido? ¿La timidez de Hina, tal vez? Bueno, eso es un gran misterio que ni los sabios podrán resolver. es irónico esto último, ahora que se le piensa bien, puesto que naruto pasó muchísimo tiempo recibiendo las "_grandiosas lecciones de jiraya" (las cuales no siempre se trataban de alguna técnica o yutsu)_. Pero lo importante es que nació. tres años y siete meses después de la boda de esta hermosa pareja de dos polos opuestos que, juntos, contrastaban a la perfección.

Y era un bebé indiscutiblemente hermoso. De tez clara, los ojos típicos de un Hyuga, marquitas extrañas en sus mejillas y un cabello sedoso, de hebras doradas, como los rayos del sol. Una mezcla más que perfecta de ambos padres; y justo en aquellos momentos con un apenas un poco más del año de edad. Su nombre era Minato, electo en honor a su ya difunto abuelo. Pero en estos momentos, todo aquello estaba fuera del parámetro de lo importante.

Y es que lo significativo había sido el acontecimiento que acababa de ocurrir, justo frente a Naruto. ¡Rayos! El rubio hubiese deseado tener una cámara en mano, pero no, no la tenía lamentablemente. **_¿Dónde están todas esas cosas inútiles cuando las necesitas? Vaya Kami a saberlo._**

Su bebé, su bello angelito y su sueño, había hablado. ¡Dios, el bebé había hablado! Y Naruto estaba que no cabía en la emoción. Porque éste, para colmo, había escogido decir cuatro cortas pero bellas letritas como su primera palabra. Minato había dicho "**_Papá_**".

_-¡pa-pá!-_ el bebé lo volvía a repetir, sentado sobre una alfombra mientras sonreía y jugaba con sus –valga la redundancia- juguetes.

_-¡Hijo!-_

_-Papá-_ seguía repitiendo torpemente, con aquella dulce vocecita de bebé que volvía loca a su querida Hinata.

_-¡Hinata!-_ Naruto volteó atrás, para encontrarla parada atrás de él, con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa. ¿hacía cuánto había estado allí, detrás de él? No tenía idea. _–¿N-no estás, ya sabes, molesta?-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque dijo primero papá, en vez de mamá.-_

_-Claro que no. Él es un bebé muy tierno y pasa mucho tiempo con su padre. Es normal que haya dicho eso antes. Además, sé que él te quiere mucho, y sabe cuánto has deseado verlo crecer para poder enseñarle todo lo que sabes, y demostrarle tu cariño.-_ El ojiazul tomó a su bebé en brazos, y se levantó para quedar a la altura de su amada.

_-Por eso eres la madre de mi bebé. No podría haber otra mejor.- _Ella no hizo más que sonrojarse, para luego sonreír; y cuando estaban a punto de unirse en un lindo beso, cierta personita (muy pequeña a decir verdad) interrumpió.

_-¡Ma-má!-_

Genial, ahora el mundo había vuelto a nacer. No solo había uno rebozando en alegría, ahora habían dos: un hombre y una mujer. Ambos padres del destacado bebé. Y los aldeanos solo esperaban que él no fuese igual de tonto y escandaloso que su padre cuando estuviese un poco más grandecito.

* * *

**_ XD espero les gustara. Y también espero sus amadísimos, esperados, anhelados, soñados reviews. Nos leemos!_**

**_-GirlBender L -_**


	2. Hoy Dormiré Separado de Mamá

.

**Hoy dormiré separado de Mamá.**

.

* * *

Era medianoche, y como todos, absolutamente todos los bebés suelen hacerlo, Minato Uzumaki se despertó a horas _poco amigables_ a lloriquear por algo de comida. _¡¿Por qué no vienen con un alimentador automático o algo por el estilo?!_ Naruto una vez escuchó un dicho que indicaba que los bebés traían su comida bajo el brazo, ¡pero no! Se había dado cuenta desde el momento en que vio esos pícaros ojos opalinos abrirse por primera vez, de que aquello no era realidad. Aunque claro, él siempre amaría a ese lindo bebé, a pesar de que no lo dejase dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas, nunca. ¿Y Por qué lo amaría? Pues porque era su hijo. Porque soñaba con darle el afecto que él no pudo recibir a cada centímetro que crecía. Porque le recordaba su amor por Hinata. Suspiró. Vaya que se le había hecho ligero el sueño desde el nacimiento de su bebé… _algo estúpidamente irónico, si se toma en cuenta como había acostumbrado a dormir antes. ¡Nada lo despertaba!_

El rubio volteó a ver a su pelizaul, quién, con gesto dormitado en su rostro, cabe recalcar, daba biberón al pequeño mientras lo acunaba en uno de sus brazos y le cantaba una canción, con aquel dulce y afinado tono de voz que solo sus cuerdas vocales eran capaces de emitir. ¿Cómo rayos es que no se fijó en todas las cualidades de Hinata antes? Si lo hubiese hecho, lo más probable es que habría caído enamorado, y quizás no la habría lastimado luego. Nah, ciertamente no lo sabe, y es algo que nunca averiguará. Lo importante ahora es que la ama sobre todo, incluso cuando tiene esa cara de insomnio terrible, con su cabello meramente alborotado. De seguro él debe verse igual, si no es que peor.

Finalmente el bebé comienza a sentir sus párpados pesados: ha volteado su rostro a un lado para indicar que ella no quiere beber más leche, e instantáneamente le da un ataque de hipo. Tras un minuto de estar intentando pararlo, Hinata se desespera y le encomienda esa complicada tarea a Naruto, quien logra emancipar las molestias del niño tan rápido como estas aparecieron. Hinata lo lleva de nuevo a su cuna, y cuando lo recuesta, el lindo (_Y ladrón de tiempo para descansar_) bebé comienza a llorar otra vez. Muy bien, ahora es más que claro que no quiere dormir solo en esta fría noche de invierno. Su madre, esa que tanto lo ama, decide llevarlo a la cama con ellos, y lo coloca en el medio, de modo que no pueda caerse al suelo.

_-Oye bebé.- _Naruto le susurra a Minato, y éste lo ve con ojos curiosos. _–Debemos tener una conversación muy seria.- _El rubio está bromeando con su hijo, quien parece querer prestar atención a todo.

_-Naruto-kun, ya es hora de dormir. A-ademas, no tienes nada que discutir con Mina-chan._ – como amaba oírla decirle de esa forma a su hijo. Ella no había sido capaz de llamarlo así con facilidad puesto que para ella, todos los tratos con otras personas siempre habían sido formales, pero luego de unos meses, le brotaba de los labios como lo más natural del mundo.

_-¡Pero claro que debo hablarle!_ – Él sonreía divertido mientras veía a su esposa para dar la explicación. –_Él no me deja dormir como a mí me gusta. –_

_-¿Ah? Naruto-kun, ¡Él es solo un bebé! No sabe que interrumpe tu sueño. Además, ¿Q-que es eso de la forma en que te gusta dormir?-_

_-Minato Uzumaki,- _ Naruto ignoró la última pregunta de Hinata, y continuó hablándole al bebé, quién estaba a punto de quedarse dormido. _–Al parecer me has ganado. Hoy dormiré separado de mamá, porque tú eres su favorito. Ah, que celoso estoy, hijo, ¡de veras!-_

_-Naruto-kun…- _No hizo más que sonrojarse. Hace tiempo que ella había dejado de hacer eso, y cuando lo hacía, era porque su amado decía algo que realmente la hacía sentir… bien. Que la hacía sentir amada, y que le recordaba cuánto amor le ha entregado a este mismo a lo largo de su vida. _–No puedo escoger un favorito. Los amo muchísimo a los dos.- _

_-¡Genial, al parecer no me has ganado aún, Mina-chan! aunque me preocupa que lo hagas un día.–_

_-Ya duérmete, Naruto, mañana debes levantarte temprano para ir a una reunión.-_

_-¡Demonios!-_

_-No grites, o despertarás al bebé.-_

_-bien, bien, ya me callaré. Buenas noches, Hinata.-_

_-Buenas noches, Naruto-kun.-_

Y sin más, los tres fueron vencidos por el cansancio. Eso de ser padre era agotador, pero aún así, amaba serlo. Minato era su mundo entero, bueno, casi entero, porque la otra parte la completaba Hinata. Ya mañana vería qué rayos hacer para evitar soltar sus ronquidos en plena reunión, pero por hoy abrazaría a su bebé, y brindaría calor al dormir.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fiiiin! PERO SOLO POR HOY! XD**

**Qué tal? Les gustó? Este cap iba dedicado a ****_Nikko hyuga_****, quien me apoyó al decir que quería más. (Nikko, espero que te guste este capitulo, y disuclpa por no haber leído aun tus fics, pero es que ando a unos días de entregar una tesis y esta incompleta; pero pasaré a leerlas, de veras!) . originalmente sería un One-shot. **

**Bien, me despido por hoy, espero ansiosa sus reviews! **

**ah, y gracias a los demas por su apoyo, fue muy lindo leer sus comentarios!**


	3. Paciencia a la Hora de Comer

**"PACIENCIA A LA HORA DE COMER"**

.

.

.

**Hooolaaa! Qué tal les va, mis queridos lectores? Sé que me tardé subiendo actualización, pero estuve muy ocupada en estos días con un examen y otras cosas… Gommen! **

* * *

.

.

¡Y allí iba de nuevo! Otra cucharada de papilla desperdiciada, tirada en el frío suelo de madera. Pero no era algo intencional, sino únicamente falta de práctica de un bebé. Hinata tomó la servilleta con la que estaba limpiando los desastres anteriores, y la pasó por sobre la mancha de zanahoria, haciéndola desaparecer por completo. _¿Acaso Naruto fue igual de desastroso para comer cuando niño? Supuso que sí. _Optó, finalmente, por darle de comer a Minato ella misma. Ya había sido suficiente práctica por hoy, y el pobrecillo comenzaba a frustrase al no poder meterse a la boca un solo poco de aquella comida que tanto deseaba en ese momento. ¡Estaba hambriento!

El pequeño rubio comenzó a llorar, pero su madre lo calmó rápidamente. Le dio un biberón repleto de leche tibia para entretenerlo, y fue a servirle más comida. Esa vez se aseguraría de que la temperatura del platillo estuviese un poco más alta, ya que la porción anterior ya se hallaba tan fría como un cubo de hielo; evidencia suficiente para dar a entender que Minato había pasado un _largo, largo, largo_ tiempo intentando saciar su hambre. _Quince minutos deben ser una eternidad para un bebé, y más para uno con apetito Uzumaki. _

Cuando se volteó para darle de comer a su hijo, (porque lo había dejado cerca de ella, en la cocina, donde pudiese vigilarlo) Y tomó la cuchara llena de papilla, Naruto entró por la puerta y la hizo brincar de susto con un estruendoso "¡Hola, Familia!". De… demo… ¡Demonios! Sí, lo había pensado. Demonios. _¡¿Es que acaso se pasaría todo el bendito día limpiando rastros de papilla?! Ya se había cansado de aquella situación. Ahora era turno del rubio mayor, y lo dejaría a su suerte por haberla asustado así. _

_-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Por qué me haces esto?- _ Y es que para colmo, no solo había derramado la papilla del bebé, sino que éste comenzó a llorar, nuevamente.

_-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas Hinata?-_ Sí, después de todo, Sakura- chan y Sasuke-san tenían razón aquella vez que le advirtieron hace varios años atrás. El rubio sí merecía el premio a…. no, mejor no diría nada. No ahora que se encontraba de mal humor.

_- Esta es la onceava mancha de papilla que debo limpiar, y el segundo plato que sirvo. Ya… ¡Ya me cansé! E-es tu turno de darle de comer a Minato.-_

_-¡Pero yo…!-_

_-Pe-pero nada. Tengo mucho sueño, así que si me disculpas, iré a descansar. No se tarden mucho en llegar, p-por favor.- _Sin más, subió las escaleras y fue directo a su habitación. Esas veces en las que reclamaba algo también tartamudeaba, pero no quería decir que su habla con Naruto no hubiese mejorado.

En cuanto ella se retiró de la cocina, los estómagos de ambos rubios empezaron a rugir como leones. Naruto esperó, muy pacientemente, a que su bebé terminara aquella pasta de zanahoria que en su opinión, sabía asquerosa. Y en cuanto concluyó con esa labor de darle de comer, volteó su vista a los estantes, para buscar los utensilios necesarios para prepararse un tazón de ramen instantáneo. Tras unos minutos estuvo listo, y en cuanto el rubio dirigió su vista a la silla para bebés donde estaba sentado Minato, se percató de que aquel se había quedado dormido en una muy incómoda posición. De seguro estaba agotado. No le quedó opción alguna más que dejar el ramen a un lado y cargar a su bebé hasta la habitación. Ya después llenaría su estómago.

Colocó al pequeño de ojos opalinos a un lado de su madre, quién de inmediato se despertó para abrazarlo y asegurarse de que no pudiese caerse o toparse con algo que lo pudiera lastimar. También se disculpó con Naruto, por no darle tiempo para comer, ni prepararle el almuerzo.

_-Lo siento mucho. Es que yo…-_

_-No importa Hinata, ¡De veras!-_

_-Claro que importa. Tú venías del trabajo y yo…-_

_-he dicho que no importa. Descansa.- _ Él besó la frente de Hinata, e inició su camino de regreso a la cocina, donde lo aguardaba aquel deseado alimento, que había querido ingerir luego de sus doce horas de ayuna a causa de la falta de tiempo para desayunar y merendar.

Una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido a tener en este tiempo como padre, había sido la paciencia. Sabía que debía ser paciente con su querida esposa, puesto que había días en los que se agotaba; y también debía ser paciente con su bebé, que podría realizar miles de cosas por su cuenta conforme fuese creciendo. Pero mientras tanto estaba dispuesto a darle de comer pacientemente a Mina-chan, todas las veces que fuera necesario.

.

.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Espero les haya entretenido un minuto. Nos leemos!**


	4. Gran Susto

_**Drabble número cuatro**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gran susto.**_

-Por GirlBender L-

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

¡Parecía que Minato lloraba mares! En serio, el océano no competía con la cantidad de lágrimas que derramó luego da aquel gran susto. Y es que no todos los días se veía al rubio bebé rodeado de muchas personas, que se ponían a gritar como locas y a disfrutar de los fuegos pirotécnicos. Porque no todos los días era fin de año; y no todos los días era el primer fin de año de un bebé.

Y por eso, por la mismísima falta de costumbre ante tanto escándalo, fue que se alarmó de inmediato. Porque ante sus opalinos ojitos era extraño ver a tantas personas grandes reunidas: unas de cabello amarillo y largo, otras de cabello rosa, algunas cabecitas azabaches y otras cuantas castañas; ¡Y vaya ruido el que hacían! Le molestaba mucho eso. Prefería escuchar la estruendosa voz de su padre hablándole de cientos de cosas inentendibles, o reconocer la suave voz de su madre al cantar. Pero no podía hablar (porque sólo alcanzaba a decir algunas palabras) para decirles que hicieran silencio, y tristemente tampoco podía detenerlos cuando lo cargaban y lo llenaban de mimos. ¡Era el colmo! Sobre todo esa mujer que se parecía a su padre, ella tenía una voz muy chillona y no lo dejaba en paz….

Aún así se contuvo, porque era un bebé calmado. Sin embargo, todos en la tierra tienen su límite, y para Minato Uzumaki Hyuga, éste había llegado. Allí mismo, a plena exhibición pirotécnica, el bebé estalló en llanto y nadie lo pudo detener. ¡¿Dónde rayos estaba su querida madre en estos momentos?! De seguro preparándole algún biberón en la ahora lejana cocina, o quizás en el baño. Pero ya ni su padre podía calmarlo. Ni Sakura, ni Ino, Shikamaru o Kiba, sencillamente parecía que Minato estaba en plan de berrear hasta el final de su vida.

-¡Hinata, te necesito!- Naruto comenzaba a exasperarse. Sobre todo porque su querido hijo le iba a reventar los tímpanos. _¿Así de fuerte gritaba él?_

_-¡Ya voy!-_ y no pasaron ni quince segundos cuando la peliazul se apareció ante su esposo y su hijo. De inmediato tomó en brazos al bebecito, susurrándole que ya estaba allí, y que no debía asustarse. Porque la verdad es que el pobrecillo no había estado más asustado jamás.

_-¡Gracias, Hinata! De veras, creí que Mina-chan no se iba a callar jamás. ¿Pero qué rayos le pasa?-_

_-Solo está asustado, Naruto-kun. Al parecer no le gusta tanto ruido.- _No pudo evitar una pequeña risa.

_-¿De qué te ríes?- _Le cuestionó curioso, sin estar seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de su querida Hinata.

_-Es solo que tú… bueno, tú eres muy escandaloso, y es irónico que Minato no esté acostumbrado.-_

_-¡Oye, eso no es justo, dattebayo!- _Se vengaría, ¡claro que sí! ¿Y cómo? Pues con el peor rival de Hinata: las cosquillas. Aunque no podía hacerlo ahora que finalmente el pequeño se había dormido, sabía que sería muy difícil después que éste conciliase el sueño nuevamente.

_-Naruto-kun, feliz año nuevo.-_

_-Feliz año nuevo Hinata. Feliz año nuevo naranjita.- _

Besó la frente de su esposa, y luego la de su pequeño hijo. Le parecía genial que a Minato también le agradara el color naranja. Y le parecía más genial todavía que se hubiese calmado tan rápido en brazos de su madre luego de ese gran susto.

.

.

* * *

**_Hellouuuu! Que tal la pasaron en su inicio del 2014? Debo confesar que me divertí bastante escribiéndoles este pequeño Drabble._**

**_Sí, se que debía publicarlo ayer, pero no pude, y me disculpo por eso…_**

**_Nos leemos luego! :D_**


	5. Sapito

_**Drabble Número Cinco**_

_**Sapito**_

_**-Por GirlBender L-**_

* * *

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: A partir de ahora no habrá una línea de tiempo exacta para esta serie de drabbles. Me refiero a que puede haber uno en el que Mina-chan tenga un año de edad, y al siguiente tenga cinco meses, por ejemplo.**_

.

.

.

* * *

Porque definitivamente, ¡él quería ese sapito anaranjado!

No deseaba tener el rosa, el morado, verde o rojo. No, ese anaranjado era todo lo que un bebé como él podía desear: Tan suave, esponjoso y… ¿Mordisqueable? Sí, era perfecto meterlo dentro de su boquita y mordisquearlo ahora que le creían sus primeros dientecitos. Y lo mejor de todo este asunto era que el sapito también le parecía muy tierno, bonito. Pero ahora que se daba cuenta, esto del crecimiento de dientes era un dolor de cabeza. ¡Vaya que era molesta la comezón que le causaba en las encillas, y también toda esa saliva que se acumulaba dentro de él! No podía evitar llegar a frustrarse en ciertas ocasiones, pero gracias al cielo su bella madre llegaba al rescate. Y cuando no era ella, llegaba su padre.

Y eso sí, ¡los dientecitos lo hacían ver tan tierno! Porque no parecía un conejito con los dientes frontales saliéndole primeramente; sino que asimilaba más ser algo así como un… vampiro bebé (si es que esos existían), o quizás un zorrito, puesto que los colmillos superiores fueron los que le salieron antes que el resto. _¿Extraño, no? Eso es lo que obtienes cuando juntas a la Hyuga y al Uzumaki._ _Una combinación extraña procreando a un extraño bebé. Pero así como eran extraños, también se consideraban adorables, y por eso existía tan lindo bebé._

_-¡Naruto-Kun!-_ Hinata llamaba desde el primer nivel al ojiazul, quien no tardó mucho en bajar.

_-¿Qué ocurre, Hinata?-_ Cuestionó el rascándose la cabeza, con un sonrisa zorruna en labios.

_-No encuentro el sapito de Mina-chan. ¿Tú lo has visto?-_

_-Eeehm, yo… lo lavé.-_ ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Naruto nunca lavaba nada, y cuando decidía hacerlo, ¡Lavaba lo que no debía lavar!

_-¿¡Q-qué!?-_ No pudo reprimir el gritillo. Cosa poco común en ella.

_-Lo lavé.-_ Asintió, completamente orgulloso de haberlo hecho por sí mismo. ¡Él también podía hacer los quehaceres dattebayo!

_-¡No!-_ Se sonrojó. Era la segunda vez en la mañana que le gritaba a su queridísimo esposo. Pero no era nada intencional. _–Es que… Mina-chan lo necesita, porque las encillas le molestan de nuevo, y no quiere nada más.-_

_-oh.- Soltó una risa nerviosa. -¿Y qué hago ahora?-_

_-Pues… ve a conseguirle uno igual. Que sea anaranjado, porque odia los de otro color.-_

¡Y qué sorpresa la que se llevó quince minutos después! Minato no quería ese sapito nuevo, él quería SU sapito. Comenzó a llorar, frustrado.

_-¡Lo siento, Mina-chan, pero no llores!-_ El rubio tomaba a su hijo en brazos mientras se disculpaba. Y cómo si el bebé hubiese escuchado sus súplicas, paulatinamente dejó de gimotear. Ahora, ¿qué estaba babeando?- _¡Mi capa, eso no dattebayo!-_

Pero era muy tarde. Todo el cuello de su maravillosa capa de Hokage estaba húmeda: llena de saliva. Al menos el pequeño había dejado atrás el llanto…. Y entonces escuchó algo. La risa de su esposa resonando en la habitación. Tan dulce y armoniosa, que por un momento se distrajo.

_-Naruto-kun, agradezco que hayas querido ayudar, pero a la próxima déjame a mí lavar la ropa.-_

_-No te preocupes Hinata, ¡No pienso volver a lavar ese sapito! Si lo hago, mi capa quedará en riesgo. – _Sonrieron. Sonrieron y vieron al pequeño de ojos opalinos en brazos del rubio mayor, con apenas seis meses de nacido y una larga vida por delante, en la cual Naruto soñaba poder acompañarlo e instruirlo.

_-Ah, Naruto-kun.-_ La peliazul se volteó y caminó hasta la ropa que anteriormente había sido lavada.- _Al parecer tendremos ropa rosa. Metiste una prenda roja con la blanca, y todo se tiñó. –_

_-¡Demonios, no vuelvas a dejarme lavar la ropa, Hina!-_

_-Hai.-_

.

.

.

* * *

_**Hooola mis dulzuras! (Porque eso son, siempre endulzándome la vida con sus reviews, follows y favs)**_

_**Qué tal están? Espero que de maravilla en estos inicios del año. ¿Les gustó? Porque en lo personal, este ha sido mi capitulo favorito de los que ya les he escrito.**_

_**Bien, me despido por hoy. Hasta la próxima, 'ttebane!**_


End file.
